With advances in digital technology, an electronic device is provided in various types, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a personal digital assistant (PDA). The electronic device is also developed to be worn by a user so as to improve portability and user accessibility.
The electronic device can include a plurality of signal lines. For example, the electronic device includes a printed circuit board (PCB) and various electronic components mounted thereon. The electronic components can send or receive signals or data through the signal lines of the PCB. The electronic device may include signal lines electrically connecting the PCB and the various electronic components.
An electric current can be set to be below a value (e.g., a maximum current) allowing safe flow in the signal line. The maximum current is a value allowed by an electronic component connected to the signal line, and the signal line can be designed to allow such a maximum current. For example, when the current flows through the signal line, heat can generate due to an electric resistance of the signal line. The heat increases a temperature of the signal line. When this temperature exceeds a limit, the signal line can be damaged (e.g., weakened or broken). For example, the heat produced from the signal line may cause an ignition at the signal line or in its perimeter. To prevent the heat caused by the current flowing through the signal line from damaging the signal line, the signal line can be designed to include a material having a low electrical resistance or to have a considerable volume. In addition, the current flow creates an electric field, and the electric field can cause electromagnetic interference (EMI) by producing noise to a signal transmitted on other signal line or a nearby electronic device. The EMI can interrupt normal operations of the electronic components. To address the EMI (e.g., noise), the signal line can be designed to be distant from the other signal line or the electronic device as far as possible.
The volume of the signal lines or the distance between the signal lines can be increased in design. However, as electronic devices having the portability are preferred and electronic components for various functions and their related signal lines are added to the electronic device, it is more difficult to design the signal lines in the limited space of the electronic device. The increase in volume of the signal lines or the distance between the signal lines in the PCB can be achieved by expanding the PCB, but an internal space of the electronic device can be reduced to make it difficult to mount other elements. The volume of the signal lines electrically connected to the PCB can be increased, but this also reduces the internal space of the electronic device and makes it difficult to mount other elements.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.